Songs of Love
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Ten short one-shots with the zevie pairing…has both happy, sad, and fluffy stories…all based off of songs…some with the possibility of becoming longer stories...


**Ok so I was going to do an iPod shuffle where you take the first 10 songs but as I started I realized I have 1299 songs and half of them would be really difficult to make a one-shot/drabble out of so instead I picked the 10 songs**

**Anyway, these are going to be short but if you want to see a specific one-shot let me know by reviewing or if you have a song you think would make a good one-shot and want me to write it give a suggestion and maybe I will – as I've said before I do take requests for one-shots at the moment…**

**One last thing, not all of these will be happy but they will all have zevie moments**

**Anyway, I don't own anything regarding How to Rock or it's characters…nor the songs these are based off of…no matter how much I wish that I did…**

**None of these are connected, they are just a bunch of one-shots put together in one place…**

**Song One: Rumor Has It by Adele**

Zander looked across the room at his ex-girlfriend Stevie. They had broken up a year ago, but they both knew the attraction was still there. The only reason they'd broken up was Justin Cole; he'd stolen Stevie from him. Justin could probably get any girl he wanted, but when they started dating Zander never thought Stevie would be one of those girls.

Zander looked away, knowing that Justin was probably somewhere at the party. He didn't like seeing them together; even it had been a whole year. He had been in love with Stevie and some things never change. He wasn't sure he would ever be completely over Stevie but he did know that he had to try.

It wasn't long before Stevie walked over to him. "Hey," she smiled, acting as if everything was cool and that noting had happened between them. He could see it in her eyes that she still loved him too, but obviously love wasn't enough anymore.

"Hey," he replied. "Where's your boyfriend? Usually you're attached at the hip," he asked, not caring that he sounded bitter at the thought of Justin. He thought that he would have seen the overly extravagant man by that point.

"He's not here," she told him. There was a moment of silence between the two. "Want to get out of here?" she asked with a sexy smile on her face. This happened every time Justin wasn't around. Everyone talked about it, the rumors spread like a wild fire, but maybe that was because they were true.

He looked around the party before nodding and leading her out of the room. It wasn't long before they found a secluded area to make out. Hands were quickly on each other and it was like they had never broken up in the first place. They both knew it was wrong, but neither cared. Just as it was getting hot and heavy Stevie said, "I'm leaving him."

"What?" Zander asked, stopping all actions. "Why?" he didn't believe her, no girl ever dumped Justin Cole. He was in love with her enough to ignore the rumors yet she was still going to leave him. "Did something, or should I say someone, better come along?" he asked, again sounding annoyed and slightly bitter.

"No," she said. "More like someone better that I left behind," she admitted, knowing that she was wrong to leave him for Justin. "I'm sorry I left you and I just want you to take me back," she softly said.

He backed away from her and as much as he wanted to be with her he knew that he couldn't. She had broken his heart and while they may have had their rendezvous it wasn't enough. He had to get over her. "I'm not going to lie, I'm not over you," he told her. "But this," he signaled between the two of them, "has to stop." She looked surprised as if she had no doubt that he would take her back. "I can't do this again," he said, he still didn't trust her again. "I need to get over you, so all of this just needs to stop," he told her. He gave her one last kiss and said, "You may want me back, but I can't take you back. Just stay with Justin because I'm not an option anymore." Without a second look he turned away from her knowing that would be the last kiss they'd ever share.

**Song 2: I Can Tell – Adelitas Way**

Justin Cole was the perfect guy, Kacey told her so all of the time. Every girl told her how lucky she was, but it wasn't enough. Every time he held her she felt like something was missing and when she looked across the table she knew exactly what it was. Even with Justin's arm around her shoulder and his sweet words she couldn't help but love someone else; someone she shouldn't love.

He looked at her and it was easy to see that her whole heart wasn't into the relationship and he knew why. Zander Robbins, one of Stevie's best friends and the guy that really had her heart. The guy was a flirt and at times vain yet Stevie saw the other sides of him and it made her love him. Justin couldn't understand why she couldn't love him instead, but he still tried to make their relationship work. "Can I talk to you?" he asked Stevie as he got up from Gravity 5's table.

She looked at him and nodded. Kacey's eyebrow rose as she looked at the two of them as if to ask what was going on. Stevie just shrugged before following him, wondering what it could be about. "What's going on?" she asked once they were away from everyone else.

"This isn't going to work out, is it?" he asked. He was disappointed but he knew the conversation had to happen. "You're never going to really love me," he stated. It was less of a question and more of a fact; he knew that he could never compete with Zander for her heart.

"Why do you say that?" she asked. She wasn't completely oblivious to her feelings; she just thought everyone else was. Instead of going with her heart she went with what everyone else thought would be. She didn't usually care what anyone else thought, but she knew it was wrong for her to have feelings for Zander. They were band mates and best friends, dating could ruin everything.

"You know why," he said as he signaled across the room to Zander. When she glanced over she saw him looking at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back before going back to the conversation they were having at the table. "If it makes you feel any better, I think he likes you too," he told her. While he may not like the fact that she liked someone else, she was still his friend and he still cared for her.

"So, you're breaking up with me because of Zander?" she asked, knowing the answer. She looked at Zander again and even though he wasn't looking at her she couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face. His smile was absolutely contagious and she loved seeing it.

"I didn't even need to tell you who of the three guys over there I was talking about," he pointed out. "I think that says enough," he added. "But we can still be friends," he smiled and she nodded. "Thanks," she said quietly. The conversation ended there and they both went their separate ways.

When she got back to the table she sat next to Zander. "Where's Justin?" he asked as he looked at her. "We broke up," she told them, but everyone could see that she wasn't sad about it.

"Why?" Kacey asked, surprised that she wasn't in tears. Any other girl would be crying if Justin Cole broke up with them. "Aren't you sad about it or at least angry?" she asked. "I mean it's _Justin Cole _for crying out loud," she added, trying to get Stevie to see the magnitude of the situation.

"He's just a person," she shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Plus it's for the better, I didn't like him as much as he deserves," she told the group. Kacey was still in shock, wanting a full explanation as to how she couldn't like Justin. "There's just someone else in the way," she said before looking at Zander.

He also looked surprised but smiled at her. She knew it'd take some time, but by the end of the school year she was going to make sure Zander gave up flirting with any girl but her. By the smile on his face when she said she'd broken up with Justin she knew that she was at least half way there.

**Song 3: Something to Talk About – Bonnie Raitt**

Kacey looked at Zander and Stevie from across the courtyard. They were the only two at the table and yet they were sitting close, almost too close for friends. She could hear Stevie's laugh from across the courtyard and saw the big smile on Zander's face. They way they looked at each other was like they were a couple, it was then that she wondered if the rumor she'd just heard was true. She quickly marched over to them. "How could you not tell me?" she shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Stevie asked, looking at her as if she were crazy. Zander just looked at her confused, but didn't say anything. They hadn't moved away from each other like Kacey thought they would. She thought once they had been caught they'd try to hide it.

"How could you not tell me that you two are dating?" she asked, still angry. She didn't let either of them talk. "I mean I thought we are friends. Friends are supposed to tell each other everything," she continued. They both tried to get her to shut up but she just continued, "I'm just wondering how I didn't see it first. The way you two look at each other, how close you are, physically and emotionally, I mean all of the signs were there."

"Kacey," Stevie yelled as she slammed her hands on the table to get her attention. The other girl finally went silent and Stevie told her, "We aren't dating." Kacey looked at her skeptically. "We've heard the stupid rumor but that's all it is, a rumor," she said and Zander looked down at the table, almost disappointed, which didn't go unnoticed by Kacey.

"Fine," she said, looking at Zander. It seemed the rumor had affected him more than he was admitting. She knew that they may not be a couple now, but it wouldn't be long before they were if Zander's expression meant anything.

Later that day, Zander was driving Stevie home from Kacey's house, where they had all just hung out and watched a movie. He had been thinking a lot about the rumor and his feelings, and he was finding that he'd been denying things for a while. He knew that he and Stevie were close but the more he thought about the more he realized that his feelings may not be as platonic as he once thought.

She was the one to bring the rumor up first, "Can you believe that rumor? I mean we're best friends, just because we're close doesn't mean that we're going to date." He just nodded and gave a fake laugh, "Yeah stupid rumor." She looked at him and knew something was off. "What was that?"

"What was what?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. He knew that she'd be able to see right through him if he looked her in the eye. He tried to play it off as if nothing was wrong.

"That tone in your voice," she said. "That didn't sound very convincing to me," she told him. He just remained quiet until they got to her house. "Seriously Zander, what's wrong?" she asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned toward him.

He put the car in park and looked at her. "Why do you think it's so weird that people think we're dating? I mean is it so farfetched that you would date me that you think it's ridiculous?" he asked, somewhat hurt that she'd think that there was no way they'd ever date.

"That's not what I said Zander," she frowned. Stevie didn't know why Zander didn't think the same way as her. However, the more she thought about it the more she realized that dating Zander wouldn't be so bad. Ever since she'd heard the rumor she'd realized just how much they do act like a couple, but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to admit that maybe they were missing something everyone else was seeing.

"You might as well have," he said, looking at the steering wheel. He sighed, "I'm sorry, let's just forget about, I'll see you tomorrow." He looked at her again and put on a weak smile.

She looked at him for a moment and realized he was disappointed in how she took the rumor. She did realize that maybe it would bruise his ego having a girl think that it's ridiculous to think she'd date him. "I know it's not that farfetched," she told him and his expression turned to one of confusion. "Maybe we should test how farfetched it actually is," she nervously suggested while biting her lower lip.

"And how do you suggest that we do that?" he asked. She just smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him. He almost immediately kissed back, his hand cupping her face and hers in her hair. It wasn't just a simple kiss it quickly turned passionate and all of their feelings they have been suppressing went into that one kiss.

When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavy. It was clear to both of them that it wasn't as stupid of a rumor as they initially thought. "Something tells me it's not that farfetched," she told him and he smiled. "Maybe we should test it again," he suggested, but she just hit him lightly on the arm. "What does this mean?" she asked.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked. She smiled and nodded before kissing him again. Their second kiss was short and sweet.

"As nice as this is I should probably get in before my brothers come out here," she told him. He looked toward her house to see all of her four older brothers staring out the window. She saw the somewhat nervous look on his face and laughed, "Don't' worry, they won't hurt you unless you hurt me." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before she got out of the car. "Later boyfriend," she laughed as she walked toward her house. As he watched her leave he saw her brothers looking at him and wondered what he'd just gotten himself into.

**Song 4: The Way I Loved You – Taylor Swift**

Things have changed and not in a good way. He never thought that Stevie of all people would change. As he looked at her he realized just how different she'd become. When Kevin walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder as he said, "Well you did it, you made Stevie turn into a girl." Kevin laughed at his statement, but Zander didn't find it funny.

"Yeah," he just frowned as he walked toward the lunch table. He walked specifically to Stevie and asked, "Can we talk?" She looked surprised but nodded and followed him to the privacy of the band room.

"What's up?" she asked. Stevie sat on the couch, Zander quickly doing the same. He didn't look at her for a while and it made her nervous.

"What's going on?" he asked. She didn't really understand the question until he asked, "Why are you changing like this?" When they'd started dating she had been her cool tomboy self who didn't care what anyone thought about her but so many things had changed about her since then.

"I'm not changing," she said. It was as if she didn't even notice the changes that had slowly taken place. He looked at her in disbelief and said, "Stevie you're wearing a dress and heels." She looked down at her outfit, "So?"

He sighed and said, "It's not you." It wasn't that he didn't like the look, because he did. He just didn't like it on her. While she was beautiful in whatever she wore, the fact was that she was changing everything. She wasn't the cool laid-back girl she once was; she was turning into a mini-Kacey. "I miss the old you," he told her. "You know the one that didn't care what other people thought or said. The one that would fall from wearing heels and never be caught in a dress," he added, showing her all the ways that she had changed.

"You don't like this new look? Because you stare at me enough that I think you do," she said. "This is the kind of girl you like, isn't it?" she asked, as she pointed to the rest of her. "You always went for the pretty girly girls," she said.

"That's why you're doing this?" he asked. "Because I would always flirt with girls in dresses? I hate to tell you this but I didn't date girls like that. I'm dating you and not because you're wearing dresses and heels and acting like Kacey."

She just looked at him as if she didn't know what to say. It was at that point that she realized how stupid she was being. "That didn't mean you'd stay with me," she said, showing her insecure side. "Everyone else thinks so too," she admitted.

"I don't care how you look," he said as he took her hand. "I thought you knew me better than to think that I would judge who you are just by the way you look," he continued. "Stevie, I don't care what you wear, you're beautiful in anything," his words made her smile.

"Good because these heels are killing me," she said before taking them off. She always had an extra pair of clothes in the band room, especially after the wet paint incident. She smiled when she saw Zander had an extra shirt and grabbed it, "I'm borrowing this."

"It'll look better on you than it does on me," he smiled, loving when she wore his clothes. For some reason it was absolutely sexy to see her wearing one of his t-shirts. When she started toward the door, clothes and her old pair of shoes in hands he asked, "Where are you going?"

"The girls bathroom," she said as she walked toward the door. Before leaving she turned to him and said, "You're an idiot if you actually thought I'd change in front of you." He just smiled as he watched her leave, happy that things might finally go back to normal.

**Song 5: Unapologize – Carrie Underwood**

Stevie and Zander sat on his couch as the movie they had been watching ended. Ever since they'd started dating they'd made Saturday night the night for just the two of them. "I better get going," she said as she stretched and sat up, removing her head from his chest.

He walked her to the door and asked, "Do you need me to drive you home?" She just shook her head no. "You sure? It's not that far," he said.

"It's okay, I already text my brother, he's on his way over," she told him. "But thank you," she smiled. She loved him, though she had yet to tell him that. They'd only been dating six months, she still wasn't sure if it was too soon.

"Your brother knows where I live?" he asked. "Not too sure if I'm comfortable with that," he laughed and she just shook her head. "What? You know if I say or do something wrong one of them will hurt me," he told her and she just shrugged.

"If you say or do something wrong I can hurt you myself," she reminded him. "Oh you think your tough?" he joked as he started to tickle her, causing her to laugh and push him away. "Stop it," she said between laughs, when he finally did they were very close. He just smiled and kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that he knew he shouldn't do since her brother could be there any minute. It was passionate and deep, the kind that left you out of breath when it was over. When they pulled away she couldn't stop the words that came from her mouth, "I love you."

They were both shocked at her confession but before Zander could respond she quickly said, "Sorry." She pulled away from him and was thankful to hear her brother honk his horn. "See you tomorrow," she said as she quickly ran toward the car.

"Stevie, wait," Zander called after her, but she didn't stop. She got into the car and they drove away. "Damn it," he said with a sigh. She may have avoided the talk that night but she wouldn't be able to forever.

The next day Zander made sure to find Stevie first thing in the morning. She was in the courtyard and hoped that if they were out in public then he wouldn't bring up the conversation. She hoped that he wouldn't embarrass her in front of everyone, but she was wrong. "Can we talk about last night?" Zander asked immediately as he walked up, not caring that from that point Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin became very interested in the conversation.

"Can't we just drop it, you know forget about it?" she asked, not looking him directly in the eyes. "Really, it was stupid of me. I apologized can't we just leave it at that?" she asked, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"Stupid? You're really going to say that it was stupid? You told me that you love me, that's not just something you can brush off," he said and suddenly everyone in the courtyard was looking at them. "You didn't even let me say anything," he said and everyone was watching them as if it were a soap opera.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" she asked as she stood up to be eye level with him, "Can we not have this conversation in front of our friends and the entire school?" She normally didn't care what people thought about her but if he was going to say that he doesn't love her then she didn't want everyone to hear it.

"No," he said as he stood his ground. "You wouldn't let me talk last night so we're going to talk now," he told her; she knew that he'd stop her if she tried to walk away.

"What do you want me to say Zander?" she asked, frustrated with the whole situation. "I know I said I'm sorry but I'm really not. I love you, there I said it, and I know you don't feel the same. Can we just move on from it?" she said, letting her feelings out there.

He was sick of her talking so he kissed her just to shut her up. When they pulled apart she looked at him, confused as to why he'd kiss her in the middle of a fight. "I never said that I don't love you," he said softly. She looked at him and smiled as he said, "I love you too."

"Aww," they heard Kacey and all the other girls surrounding them say. "Way to ruin a moment guys," Stevie said as she looked at everyone. "Now go away, nothing to see here," she told everyone giving them a look that was threatening enough for them to leave. "Now at the risk of sounding really girly, can you say that again?" she asked with a smile.

He just laughed and said, "I love you." He kissed her again and added, "And I'll say it as many times as you want me to."

**Song 6: Singing Me Home – Lady Antebellum **

Stevie had a beautiful voice, but he loved it most when she wasn't trying to sound perfect. He loved when she was a little off key, or maybe he just loved her. She had the passenger side seat all the way back and her feet on the dashboard as she tapped her feet and hands to the beat. She didn't have a care in the world and was singing at the top of her lungs. It was summer and they had the top of the convertible down. He loved summer time and when he saw the old pair jeans that she'd made into shorts he loved it even more.

By the time they got to their destination the sun was setting, which is just how he planned it. They were at the beach, which since it was the west coast is always a little cold at night because of the cold water of the pacific ocean. He had brought a blanket for the two of them and it wasn't the first time they'd come there. It was away from the city lights and the perfect place to see the stars and listen to the ocean.

He laid the blanket down and she laid down on it. Her messy hair spread out around her and he couldn't help but think she looked beautiful. After he lay next to her she quickly moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied as he played with her hair. She looked at the ocean and smiled. She got up and pulled off her shirt, "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing."

She slipped off her shoes, quickly followed by her shorts so that all she was wearing was wearing was her underwear. She slowly backed up toward the ocean and asked, "You coming?" she turned and started running for the ocean.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, laughing. "You're going to freeze," he said, but still took off his clothes so that he was down to his boxers. He ran after her until he caught up and picked her up. They were about half way into the water and both freezing but it didn't matter.

They splashed each other until it became a full out war. She ran up behind him and jumped on his back so that they both fell into the water. When they came up they were close and couldn't help but kiss. It was the most skin on skin contact they'd ever had and it was quickly becoming passionate. "This is great and all, but I'm freezing," she said once they pulled away from the kiss. "Me too," he smiled before they got out. He already knew he wasn't going to get much further than he already had that night.

Once they made it back to the blanket she grabbed his shirt, "I'm stealing this." He smiled but said, "And what am I supposed to wear?" She grabbed his jacket and said, "That should work, now turn around."

He sighed and picked up his own clothes so that he could change as well. "You'll let me see you in your underwear but you won't show me anything else?" he joked as he pulled on his jacket. "Hm, maybe later, keep the jacket unzipped and you have a better chance, " she joked back, but her tone said she may not be completely joking and that made him smile even more. He slipped off his boxers and started to pull on his shorts when she said, "Nice butt." He laughed and said, "Glad you like."

When they were both changed they laid back down on the blanket. She cuddled up next to him, still a little cold due to her wet hair. She had her head on his chest and was tracing the outline of his chest with her hand. He had his arm around her, again playing with her hair. In that moment both of them were completely happy and neither would change a thing.

**Song 7: Walk Me Down the Middle – The Band Perry**

I was never sure what he saw in her. Molly was rude and obnoxious, yet somehow she had gotten into his heart. She had flirted with him and for once was nice. I thought that she only liked him to get to Kacey, which it did, but it didn't break up the band. When Molly saw that dating him didn't make anything change except having more girls jealous of her, which she did like. Still she dumped him and broke his heart. But that was a year ago and he was over her.

Zander and Molly never made a good match, but that may just be my opinion. I knew that I was always jealous of them. Still, I won in the end. I'm the new one in his heart and according to him I was always in there. Molly and other girls may try to put me down, but he always builds me back up. I know by the way he looks at me that his feelings are true and that's all that matters.

We were walking down the hall of the school toward our class when Molly commented, "Wow Zander, loserberry? Really? Quite the downgrade." I just rolled my eyes, not letting her get to me. I knew if I threatened to punch her then she'd just take pleasure of getting under my skin and Zander would just stop me.

"Her name is Stevie," he said calmly. "And I think it's quite the upgrade," he added before taking my hand and leading me away from her. I just smirked at her as I smiled seeing that angry look on her face.

I wrapped by arm around his bicep, making sure everyone knew he was mine. He was off limits and any girl that wanted him would have to deal with me. He just looked over at me and smiled. I knew that he'd never admit it, but he loved seeing the possessive side of me. It was the side of me that told all of his stupid fan girls to back off. I may be secure with myself, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

**Song 8: Miss Independent – Kelly Clarkson**

"Look Stevie, I know that you can do everything yourself, but that doesn't mean that you can't have a boyfriend," Kacey said. She had been trying to hook Stevie up with Zander for weeks, but Stevie always replied that she didn't need a man. "He really likes you, just show some interest," she said.

"If he likes me then he would have asked me out by now," she replied. "It's Zander, he never thinks that he'll get rejected," she added, making her point that if he liked her he would have already made a move on her.

"Yeah, he'll just go and ask his best friend that shows no interest in a relationship out on a date, sounds like a great idea," Kacey said sarcastically. "Get real Stevie, if you don't make some kind of signal that you like him back then you'll never get asked out," she said, trying her hardest to convince her. "Please," she whined.

"Who even said that I like Zander?" she asked. "I never did," she added, though she knew that she did. But Zander was a ladies man, why would she want to date him?

"The looks you give each other says everything," she told her confidently. "He looks at you as if you're the only girl in the room. Have you ever noticed how whenever you walk up he'll stop talking to whatever girl he is talking to in order to talk to you?" she made her point.

"No he doesn't," she argued not believing it. Kacey looked at Zander, who was talking to a pretty girl, "Go up to him, I bet he'll talk to you instead." She looked at the girl, she was gorgeous, there was no way Zander would stop his conversation for her. She'd already seen him signal Kevin and Nelson away. "We'll see," she says as she walked over.

He made eye contact with her and smiled. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you some other time," he said before walking away from the other girl to talk to her. "Hey," he smiled; starting a conversation about the class they had together. She wasn't sure what he was saying because she was too shocked to think. "Are you even listening to me?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry," she said as she finally started to listen to the conversation. Kacey smirked at her but Stevie just smiled. She started to notice all of the mannerisms that Kacey was talking about. How all of his gestures may not be as platonic as he made them seem.

"Do you wan to go to dinner tonight?" she asked him out of the blue. He looked confused at first, "Well that's an odd change of subject, but sure. Nelson and Kevin are over there let's go and see if they want to come." She sighed at his cluelessness, but she couldn't blame him. "I meant just you and me," she told him and his face changed more to shock, "Like a date."

"Oh," he said, not sure how to react. He didn't think that she liked him at all. "But I thought you said that you don't need a man," he reminded her, confused by the sudden change of heart.

"Just because I don't need one doesn't mean I don't want one," she replied, remembering what Kacey had said to her. "So do you want to or not?" she asked calmly, though she was nervous on the inside.

"Yeah," he smiled. His smile made her heart beat a little faster and she couldn't help but think that maybe being independent wasn't all that great after all.

**Song 9: Kiss Me Slowly – Parachute**

"This better be something I'll like or I swear I'll hurt you," Stevie threatened. Zander was leading her somewhere blindfolded. Surprises are great, but not ones that she has to be blindfolded for. "Seriously Zander, are we there yet?" she asked, wanting to remove the cloth covering her eyes.

"Yes, and I promise you'll like it," he said. "You trust me right?" he asked and she nodded. "Then trust me when I say you'll like it," he said.

"This is the kind of things serial killers do," she said, though she knew she was exaggerating. "I'm not a serial killer," Zander laughed. "That's just what a serial killer would say," she told him. He just laughed again as he led her into a room. She could hear music and people talking. He took off her blindfold and she saw she was in a room filled with guitars and many other instruments. It wasn't until she saw the flier on the table that she realized where she was.

"Oh my gosh, that's the Black Dolls playing," she said. "Where are we?" she asked, not believing that they could actually be backstage.

"Backstage, they're just doing a sound check right now," he told her. "I got my dad to pull some strings," he shrugged. "I remember that you said you wanted to see them but the concert was sold out," he said, hoping that he hadn't gone too far.

She hugged him tight and he smiled. He couldn't tell her that he liked her, she'd just gotten out of a relationship a month ago and he was pretty sure that she wasn't fully over it. "Why did you do this for me?" she asked, she knew they were friends but this was overboard.

"You've been down ever since your break up I thought you needed something to cheer you up," he shrugged. She hugged him tighter and he just laughed and said, "A guy needs to breath." He loved having her arms around him and he didn't want her to find out just how much.

"Thank you so much," she smiled and he couldn't help but think that she'd never looked more beautiful as she did in that moment. "This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me," she told him.

Stevie was excited when they got to meet the band. While she was a little star struck she also had so many things to ask them about. Zander just smiled at her as he watched her, to anyone else it was obvious that he was in love with her. The way he looked at her said it all.

While the band played she sang along and cheered like every other fan in the audience. Then she did something that he didn't expect and grabbed his hand. The song had changed to one of their slow ones and she just leaned her head on Zander's shoulder. He knew it didn't mean anything to her but he couldn't help his heart beating in his chest as it quickened. What made him the happiest was that she didn't let go of his hand the rest of the night.

They walked out of the building and she couldn't stop smiling. She was talking about how great it was and how much fun she'd had. "Seriously Zander, I can't thank you enough," she said as she stopped walking, causing him to stop as well. "It was really sweet of you," she said as she moved closer to him.

He just smiled, "Just helping out a friend." She didn't say anything else; rather she closed the gap and kissed him. He couldn't help but kiss back even though he thought it was just the rush from the night that made her do it. He finally did come to his senses and even though his heart didn't want him to, he pulled away and let go of her hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused by his actions. It was obvious that he liked her just by the way he kissed her. What confused her was why he'd pull away and why he looked disappointed.

"Look, you're just doing this because you had fun," he told her. "You're just really happy right now and are kissing me because I surprised you. I know you're not over your break up and I don't want this to be some rebound relationship," he said, his heart hating him, but his rational side knowing he had to if they ever had a chance of having a relationship in the future.

"You're such an idiot," she told him before moving closer to him. "He didn't break up with me, I broke up with him. The reason I seemed so off is probably because I didn't know what to do because I broke up with him because of you, but I was too scared to make a move and you weren't going to any time soon. So really, just shut up and kiss me you moron," she said, all of it a little rushed. The speed didn't matter because he understood every word and pulled her in for another kiss.

The kiss wasn't like the first. The first kiss was messy and passionate, that one still had the passion, but it was slow and sensual. It was everything put into one kiss and in a way it was magical. It was as if they were the only two people in the world and had it not been for the city around them they probably wouldn't have been pulled out of their own little world.

A honk of a passing car interrupted their moment, but that didn't stop them from smiling. "I should probably get you home," he said and she nodded. She grabbed his hand and they slowly walked to the car. They didn't bother with words, instead just enjoyed each other's company and cherished the moment.

**Note that I made up the Black Dolls, I have no idea if there really is a band called that or not but whatever…I couldn't decide on what kind of music to make it so I didn't bother picking a real band…**

**Song 10: P.S. I'm Still Not Over You – Rhianna**

Zander was bored. Very bored. One would think that the life of a rock star would be much more fun, but after awhile it got old. When there was no one to share it with except a bunch of screaming fans that didn't even really know you, just your image, it didn't feel right. In high school he thought when he made it big it'd be with Gravity 5 but that all fell apart.

It was the end of senior year when it all happened. They were a tight nit group, but Kacey was the stand out star. They had been performing at a small gig when a talent scout spotted her. At first she demanded that they be taken with, but when the scout painted the picture of Kacey Simon the pop princess she was lost. It was all about her, just the way she loved it.

Gravity 4 still remained, but it wasn't the same. Nelson and Grace started dating soon after that, which minimized his free time. At first Stevie thought it was so Molly could break up their band, but she proved her wrong and the accusation only made Nelson mad at her. They soon grew apart.

The straw that broke the camel's back was partly his fault. He and Stevie had started dating and everything was going great until one night they had a huge fight. He couldn't even remember what it was about; all he remembered was Stevie breaking up with him. It was over something stupid and it never should have escalated into the fight that it did, but it was enough to make them never talk again. He still wondered where she was and what she was doing. In reality he'd never got over her, she was his first true love and he couldn't find another her. There was just no one like her and no one that could surpass the bar she'd set.

After the break up he'd poured his heart into music. His music had officially become his life. While he still flirted with girls, nothing ever came of it. It wasn't long after high school that he'd gotten discovered. Kacey helped him; it was her way of apologizing for leaving the band. He thought success and fame would fill the void in his heart and for a while it did but it didn't last.

As he was sitting in his dressing room, his manager came in with one of Zander's bodyguards, Jared. Jared was a big man but on the inside he was a softy. "I've got your fan mail," he said as he placed the large pile in front of him. "This one had no return address, just the name Stevie, so we went through it. There was nothing harmful in it but it is really beautiful," he told him.

"Didn't I tell you to stop going through my mail?" he asked before the name dawned on him. "Wait, Stevie? Give me that," he said as he quickly grabbed the envelope. He looked at the handwriting and immediately knew it was her.

He carefully read the letter. She wrote to him about how things were going and how she knew it was stupid to write the letter because he may never read it or may not care anymore. She told him she was sorry and that she missed him. But what really caught his eyes were the words "P.S. I'm not over you" it made his heart drop. "Are you sure there is nothing with the return address on it?" he asked.

"I'm sure," Jared told him, feeling sorry for him. He had heard the few times that Zander had talked about Stevie. He knew many of his songs were for her and that the boy had never gotten over her either.

"I don't know how but I _need_ to find her," he said. He quickly got out his phone and text Kacey, _"Please tell me you know where Stevie lives."_ He sat, waiting for the reply but was disappointed when it came, _"She stopped talking to me back in high school."_

"Damn it," he cursed. "I need to find her," he said again. He wasn't sure how, but he knew somehow, someday, he'd find her and tell her that he wasn't over her either.

**I feel like some of them could have been better if they were longer, but I didn't want to make this too long since it is just supposed to be quick…as I said, if enough people think I should I may make some of them into longer stories – either longer one-shots or maybe a full length…depends on how much convincing you do…**

**Songs that almost made the list: **

**Money Honey – State of Shock**

**Miss Independent – Ne-Yo**

**Drunk On You – Luke Bryan**

**Beautiful with You – Halestorm**

**Heaven Sent You – Hinder**

**Why Ya Wanna – Jana Kramer**

**Shadow Days – John Mayer**

**Underneath Your Clothes – Shakeria**

**Taking Chances – Celine Dion**

**Today Was a Fairytale – Taylor Swift**

**Better Than Revenge – Taylor Swift**

**Listen to Her Heart – Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers**

**Caught Up – Usher**


End file.
